


Amnesia

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Poetry, link's broken pelvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Link's version of the tale of his broken pelvis, in poetic verse





	Amnesia

He’s told the story hundreds of times,  
Of the hours I lost, the events I can’t recall.  
But there’s a detail he gets wrong,  
And a piece he doesn’t know.

He never mentions how he ran to me,  
Screaming my name against the wind.  
But I remember how he cradled me in his arms,  
How he whispered my name to the snow.

I’ve never told him that I remember his lips  
Brushing my ear as he murmured forbidden words.  
He’ll never know that despite all the things I’ve ever forgotten,  
I’ll never let slip the moment I said those words back.


End file.
